The Great Horse Race
This is the eleventh episode of Total Drama Kingdom, the ninth season of the series. Summary The Final 5, now being Dakota, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie, now perform in their second merged challenge: a horse race around the island. Ezekiel wins the race, giving Ezekiel his first win, and making him immune from any votes. Therefore, all the votes from Ezekiel haters transfer over mostly to Duncan, thanks to Dakota hating Duncan as he voted for her, and Eva voting for Duncan since she could not vote off Ezekiel. However, due to Duncan being immune, he uses his hate and his idol to send Dakota packing. Characters Devious Bats * * * * * Episode Information Main Episode 2:00 Cody 2015 EPISODE 11 WILL NOW BEGIN * ' : ""' * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' * ' : "We had the first merged episode!"' 2:06 Bubble-Blitz * : And I was robbed 2:06 Cody 2015 * ' : "Where the Final 5 competed against each other for themselves for the first time"' * ' : "Yes you hear me, I did say Final 5"' 2:07 Bubble-Blitz * : Ugh, weirdly, it feels like it's the third time I said that... 2:07 Cody 2015 Dapi you can be Chef * ' : "That's cus Dakota returned!"' * ' : "So yes, the Final 5 is now , , , , and "' 2:07 Bubble-Blitz * : She slept with Chris to be back 2:08 Cody 2015 * ' : "Shut up Katie!"' 2:08 RiMiEg007 * : Sweet, I'm in the Final 5 twice 2:08 Bubble-Blitz * : I will sue you if you ever try to silent me 2:08 Cody 2015 * ' : "However, only three of them will make it into the finale"' * ' : "Meaning that two unlucky losers will be going home first!"' * ' : "Who will they be?"' * ' : "Find out tonight!"' * ' : "Here on..."' * ' : "TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "KINGDOM"' THEME SONG 2:10 Bubble-Blitz * : *Watches on Duncan* 2:10 Cody 2015 * Yeah, lame how my old teammate Dakota is back! * Hey guys! 2:10 RiMiEg007 * : *eating Oreos* Final 5 Baby! Woo! * : You got that right! 2:10 Bubble-Blitz * Conf : Duncan is slowly blooming, he will fall in love with me even more! We will be happy family with a daughter called Dunkatie" 2:11 Cody 2015 * *works out* * Oooo, this castle is so cool *goes explore* 2:12 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* I know Katie rigged the votes! She is so going down! 2:12 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay guys challenge time!"' * ' : "Just like yesterday, the winner will be immune"' 2:12 Bubble-Blitz * Conf : I rigged the votes, I will easily eliminate Zeke tonight 2:12 Cody 2015 * ' : "Try to keep it simple this time, Chris!"' * ' : "Yeah, I know Chef"' 2:13 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah! Yesterday's challenges were too insane! 2:13 Cody 2015 * ' : "Anyway... I was thinking of doing a race"' 2:13 Bubble-Blitz * : Oh no! 2:13 Cody 2015 * ' : "But we don't have any cars"' 2:13 Bubble-Blitz * : This thing sucks! 2:13 Cody 2015 * ' : "So instead we will use horses!"' * ' : "Yeah, horses!"' 2:13 RiMiEg007 * : *sarcatically* How original 2:14 Cody 2015 * Wait, are those the things that people get on to go places back in the 'old days 2:14 RiMiEg007 * : *facepalms* 2:14 Cody 2015 * Ugh! Horseback riding, not my thing! * ' : "Well we are in medieval times, and it ain't the middle ages without them horsies"' 2:15 Bubble-Blitz * : If we are in medieval times, we could have a potion making challenge! 2:15 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* These idiots won't stand a chance! Back at the farm, horse riding is the only way to get around! Piece of cake! 2:15 Cody 2015 * ' : "Besides, Chef here found a stable with live horses for some reason"' 2:15 RiMiEg007 * : Sure he did 2:16 Cody 2015 * ' : "Yeah, those horses must be over 200 years old"' 2:16 Bubble-Blitz * : You're awful choosing challenges! 2:16 RiMiEg007 * : Ummm... that's not possible 2:16 Cody 2015 * Umn... I'm sure they breed, stupid :P * ' : "Anyway, let's all head to the stables!"' * Whoohoo! Imma be a cowboy! 2:16 Bubble-Blitz * : *Mumbles* 2:16 RiMiEg007 * : That's COWGIRL! * : *Conf* If I lose to Dakota *facepalms* I'll have to throw myself off a cliff! 2:17 Bubble-Blitz: * Conf : Chris made this castle! 2:18 RiMiEg007: * : *Conf* I'm 90% sure Chris built this castle! ~ Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat ~ 2:19 Cody 2015: SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMP STABLES okay sorry chat crash had to change to Chrome cus IE sucks! just go guys 2:20 RiMiEg007: k 2:20 Cody 2015: * ' : "" ' * ' : "HOWDY PARTNERS" ' 2:21 RiMiEg007: * : *glares at Chef* Don't do that 2:21 Cody 2015: * ' : "Chef, it's the middle ages, not the Wild Wild West" ' * ' : "Oh yeah, he he" ' * Ugh, horses have been around for centuries, they traveled through different times and cultures * Oooo... the stables, what are we gonna do? 2:21 RiMiEg007: * : NERD!!! 2:22 Cody 2015: bub, you there? 2:22 Bubble-Blitz: no 2:22 Cody 2015: Katie is though, right? I heard horseback riding can be romantic 2:23 Bubble-Blitz: * : I'm here 2:23 Cody 2015: * ' : "Okay then here we go" ' * ' : "All 5 of you go hop on a horse" ' * Okay then! 2:24 RiMiEg007: * : *hops on horse* 2:24 Cody 2015: * *grabs saddle* Sure! 2:24 Bubble-Blitz: * : *Gets a Horse* 2:24 Cody 2015: * Okay, 5 horses... 5 of us... *hops on a horse* 2:25 RiMiEg007: * : *jumps on horse* *sarcastically* Wow... so hard! 2:25 Cody 2015: * *tries to get on horse* Aww man, help please? * ' : "Ha ha ha! You ain't a cowboy, loser!" ' 2:25 RiMiEg007: * : *sarcastically* Wow... horseback riding... another mentally challenging test 2:25 Cody 2015: * ' : "Chef! Help her out, okay?" ' * ' : "Ugh!" *rolls eyes* "Fine!" *goes help Dakota* ' * Thanks Chef! * ' : "Okay then, now that you are all on!" ' * ' : "You will now race!" ' * ' : "Race to find Joshua" ' * ' : "Cus turns out that Joshua left" ' * ' : "For some reason..." ' * ' : "He's out there somewhere in the woods" ' 2:27 RiMiEg007: * : Why would we want to find that freak? 2:27 Cody 2015: * ' : "But since he left so early, he is really far ahead" ' * ' : "So that's what these horses are for" ' * ' : "To catch up" ' * Yeah, I agree with Zeke, why do we gotta find that loser? 2:28 RiMiEg007: * : Just bring Vin back 2:28 Cody 2015: * Vin the intern? 2:28 RiMiEg007: * : Yeah, he was a far better intern than Josh! 2:29 Bubble-Blitz: * : Agreed 2:29 RiMiEg007: * : What does Josh even do anyway? He just stands there and make gay remarks 2:29 Cody 2015: * ' : "Yeah, listen to these folks, Chris" ' * ' : "Fine, whatever... screw Josh! He can go find Vin if he wants... :P" ' 2:29 RiMiEg007: * : At least Vin worked 2:30 Cody 2015: * ' : "First one to race around the castle 15 times wins!" ' * ' : "GO" ' * YEE! HAH! *dashes off* 2:30 Bubble-Blitz: * : *Races around the castle* * : This is fun! 2:30 RiMiEg007: * : YAAA! *dashes off* 2:30 Cody 2015: * Piece of cake *races* * *runs out of stable and around castle* 2:30 RiMiEg007: * : *dashes off* 2:30 Cody 2015: * ' : "And they are off!"' * ' : "Off to find Joshua!"' * ' : "Wait, what is Katie doing?"' 2:30 Bubble-Blitz * : *Falls from horse* Ahh! 2:30 RiMiEg007 * : *passes Katie* 2:31 Bubble-Blitz * : *gets back up* Screw you Zeke! *keeps racing* 2:31 RiMiEg007 * : *passes Dakota and Eva* * : *Conf* Horseback riding ain't my thing, but it isn't as hard as yesterday's challenges! Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 2:32 RiMiEg007 * : *racing head to head with Katie* 2:32 Cody 2015 sorry chat crash again let's just redo the challenge 2:33 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle once* 2:33 Bubble-Blitz * : *races around once* 2:33 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle once* 2:34 RiMiEg007 * : Losing! *races around castle twice* 2:34 Cody 2015 * Guess she doesn't know how to ride a horse! *goes around once* 2:34 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle twice* 2:34 Bubble-Blitz: * : Two times............. 2:34 Cody 2015 * *goes around* * ' : "Okay Zeke is in the lead"' * ' : "Duncan in second"' 2:35 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Horseracing isn't my thing, but it's easier than yesterday's challenges 2:35 Cody 2015 * ' : "Katie, step it up girl!"' * *racing and catches up to Duncan* 2:35 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle three times* * : *races around castle three times* 2:35 Cody 2015 * *goes around twice* * *passes Duncan and goes around 3rd time* 2:35 RiMiEg007 * : GIDDY UP HORSE! GO!!! 2:36 Bubble-blitz * : Three.... 2:36 Cody 2015 * Shut up Duncan! 2:36 RiMiEg007 * : *races head to head with Eva* 2:36 Cody 2015 * *goes around 3 times* 2:36 Bubble-Blitz * : Giddy up, horsie! 2:36 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle four times* * : *passes Eva* 2:36 Cody 2015 * *runs back and hits Katie horse* Oooops * ' : "Whoa!"' 2:36 Bubble-Blitz * : Four * : Five 2:36 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle four times* 2:36 Cody 2015 * *races 5 time* * *races 4 times* 2:37 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle six times* 2:37 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay Zeke is still in the lead"' 2:37 RiMiEg007 * : 4 more laps! Come on Betsy! 2:37 Bubble-Blitz * : Beat me, losers, six 2:37 Cody 2015 * Imma catch you Zeke! 2:37 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle seven times* 2:37 Cody 2015 * ' : "It's 15 laps mate"' * *races behind Zeke* * *goes around 6 times* 2:37 Bubble-Blitz * : Seven! * : Eight! 2:38 RiMiEg007 * : *passes Eva* * : *races around castle eight times* 2:38 Cody 2015 * Screw you Duncan! 2:38 RiMiEg007 * : *flips off Eva* * : *races around castle nine times* 2:38 Cody 2015 * *punches Duncan off horse* Take that! * ' : "Whoa! You can't do that Eva"' * Beat it! *races faster* * Whoa, Eva is mean! 2:39 RiMiEg007 * : *grabs on horse and gets back on saddle* OH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! 2:39 Cody 2015 * *runs faster and catches to Zeke* 2:39 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle ten times* 2:39 Cody 2015 * Imma get you! *races 10 times also* 2:39 RiMiEg007 * : *throws rock at Eva, knocking her out* * : *passes Eva* * : *races around castle eleven times* 2:39 Cody 2015 * hey! * ' : "Okay Eva is down!"' * Nope *gets back up* 2:40 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle eleven times* 2:40 Cody 2015 * Time for REVENGE! 2:40 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle twelve times* 2:40 Cody 2015 * *runs backwards and crashes on Ezekiel horse* knocking horse down* Ha ha ha! * ' : "Whoa! Zeke's horse is down!"' * ' : "You gotta use Katie's horse now"' 2:41 RiMiEg007 * : *stops horse* NOW THAT'S CHEATING! 2:41 Cody 2015 * Ha ha ha! *keeps racing* * *races behind* * *runs in and punches Duncan's horse* 2:41 RiMiEg007 * : *kicks Katie off her horse and dashes off* I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT EVA! 2:41 Cody 2015 * ' : "What do I care, all I care if is you go 15 times around"' 2:41 RiMiEg007 * : *grabs onto Eva's horse and knocks Eva out* * : *races around castle thirteen times* 2:42 Cody 2015 * *goes 13 times* * Oooo, you gonna get it! 2:42 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle fourteen times* 2:42 Cody 2015 * *14 times* 2:42 RiMiEg007 * : *races around castle fifteen times* 2:42 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay Zeke wins!"' 2:42 RiMiEg007 * : *crosses finish line* 2:42 RiMiEg007 * : WOO HOO! 2:43 Cody 2015 * *crosses finish* * ' : "Eva comes second"' 2:43 RiMiEg007 * : *crosses finish line* * : Second place! Not bad 2:43 Cody 2015 * ' : "Duncan third!"' whoops again, lag 2:43 RiMiEg007 * : I crosses before Eva! What gives? 2:44 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* I knew I'd win! Piece of cake! 2:56 Cody 2015 Okay then let's just do this * ' : "Okay then looks like Ezekiel is now immune"' 2:57 RiMiEg007 * : YEAH! 2:57 Cody 2015 * Screw you Zeke! * Wait, what happened? Did I lose? 2:57 RiMiEg007 * : *sticks tongue out at Eva* 2:57 Prince2005 * I wish was here 2:57 Cody 2015 * Wait, Sadie left? * Yeah, after you girl * ' : "Okay then no one vote for Zeke"' * ' : "Everyone else is up for elimination!"' 2:58 Prince2005 * ok 2:58 Cody 2015 SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * ' : ""' * ' : "Okay you know what to do"' * ' : "Vote peeps!"' 2:59 RiMiEg007 * : Gladly 3:00 Cody 2015 * ' : "Ezekiel however, since you won, you have to say your vote out loud!"' * Better not be me again * *glares at Duncan* 3:00 RiMiEg007 * : Stupid rule! *sighs* I vote off Eva 3:00 Cody 2015 * YOUR GONNA GET IT ZEKE * ' : "Okay then the rest of the votes are in..."' 3:00 Prince2005 * winkes at dokota 3:00 RiMiEg007 * : You're too much of a threat 3:03 Cody 2015 * ' : "The following people are safe!"' * ' : "Whoa! All 4 got votes!"' * ' : "Since they can't vote for Zeke LOL"' * *glares at Zeke* 3:04 RiMiEg007 * : *glares at Eva* 3:05 Prince2005 * glares at Duncan 3:05 Cody 2015 * *glares at Duncan* 3:05 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then the following people are safe..."' * ' : "Katie"' * ' : "Eva"' * ' : "and Dakota"' * ' : "Sorry Duncan, you got 2 votes"' * ' : "So your OUT"' 3:06 RiMiEg007 * : Seriously? 3:06 Cody 2015 * ' : "That's right!"' * ' : "Your OUT!"' 3:07 RiMiEg007 * : *glares at Eva and Dakota* * : I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this *holds up immunity idol* 3:10 Prince2005 * ehhh!!!!! I'm still in everyone Sadie is gonna be so proud of me 3:12 Cody 2015 * ' : "Whoa!"' * ' : "Is that a..."' * Yup, Duncan has an idol... duh * Ugh! Really? No fair! 3:12 RiMiEg007 * : Oh it's totally fair! 3:12 Cody 2015 zeke and katie, play plese Prince2005 has left the chat. 3:13 Cody 2015 * ' : "Of course it is"' 3:13 RiMiEg007 * : Nice! 3:13 Cody 2015 * Whatever, good thing he used his before mine! 3:13 RiMiEg007 * : So, I get to choose who to eliminate! 3:13 Cody 2015 dude wait please I'm trying a long line :P 3:13 RiMiEg007 * : *looks at Dakota and Eva* 3:13 Cody 2015 i'm on a mac so autocorrect is a bitch 3:13 RiMiEg007 so am I 3:13 Cody 2015 and it's hard to type here * ' : "So yeah Duncan, since you have an idol, you now get to choose who goes home!"' * Ugh, better not be me * Yeah, choose Duncan 3:15 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* So I have to choose between Dakota and Eva! They're BOTH annoying... but... 3:15 Cody 2015 * ' : "So, who will it be Duncan?"' 3:15 RiMiEg007 * : Dakota! * : YES! 3:15 Cody 2015 * Screw you! * Ha ha ha 3:15 RiMiEg007 * : GET OUT DADDY'S GIRL! 3:15 Cody 2015 * That's what you get! * ' : "Okay then Dakota, looks like your OUT... again!"' * Aww man... * ' : "Chef! Take her away, please..."' 3:16 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Eva can be a strong ally if I play my cards right! 3:17 Cody 2015 * ' : "Ugh!" *picks up Dakota* "Off you go cowgirl!"' before we end this all I gotta say that lamest ep. ever 3:17 RiMiEg007 * : *whispers to Eva* Remember, I could have eliminated you, but I didn't! The way I see it, you owe me! 3:17 Cody 2015 * Really? How? 3:19 RiMiEg007 * : I could have easily eliminated you, but I chose Dakota. Prince2005 has joined the chat. 3:19 Cody 2015 * Well thanks for that... but your immune, you could of chose anyone 3:20 RiMiEg007 * : True, but I think you and I can make it to the Final 2! All we need to do it take out the biggest threat... Katie! 9:40 Cody 2015 * Whoa! Yeah, I see Katie has been winning alot lately 9:41 RiMiEg007 * : AND she has skills! She's a threat! Bigger than Zeke 9:41 Cody 2015 * Fine then, you do have a point * Okay then, your on! 9:41 RiMiEg007 * : *holds out hand* Shake on it? 9:42 Cody 2015 * Sure thing *shakes hand* 9:42 TheWalkingKen oops i never closed out. 9:43 RiMiEg007 * : *shakes hand* 9:42 Cody 2015 wanna play Katie dude? TheWalkingKen has left the chat. 9:42 Cody 2015 I stand corrected :P 9:43 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* We all know Eva's next to go! Katie and I are going to the Finale! But it's easier to have an alliance with Eva rather than he be hell bent to eliminate me. All I have to do it play my cards right! 9:43 Cody 2015 * *sees from far away* What are Eva and Duncan doing together, damn! Okay your Chef I'm Dakota * Put me down Chef! 9:44 RiMiEg007 * ' : *throws Dakota on the Bat of Shame and flings her away*' 9:44 Cody 2015 * AHHHHHH!!! 9:44 RiMiEg007 * : Glad to see DADDY'S girl is gone! * : True dat! 9:45 Cody 2015 * ' : ""' * ' : "Okay then that is it for today"' * ' : "Dakota down and only 4 to go!"' * ' : "For real this time"' * ' : "Now that we are down to the Final 4..."' * ' : "One more loser still stands!"' * ' : "Who will that be?"' * ' : "I bet they will be really pissed that they won't make the finale"' * BETTER NOT BE ME! * ' : "Find out next time..."' * ' : "Here on..."' * ' : "TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "ARCTIC CHRIS"' END OF EPISODE LOL This has been the latest RP ever